


Best Laid Plans

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Emma Barnes comes up with a plan to flush out and deal with the mysterious mercenary she worked with at the Russian Embassy, but it doesn't quite go as she expected.  Chance/Barnes/Guerrero non-slash.<br/>AOBI fic  (ANYONE BUT ILSA!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Human Target and I make no money from this.
> 
> Author's note: This fic takes place after 'Embassy Row' and before 'Baptiste'. Agent Emma Barnes doesn't even know Chance's name at this point. This fic doesn't necessarily fit in with the way Barnes, Chance and Guerrero interact in 'Baptisite', so consider this a smutty little aside!

 

The knock at her front door came at nine pm, and Agent Emma Barnes smiled as she looked through the peephole and confirmed that her visitor was the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man she'd been expecting. It had taken him less than a day to seek her out. He was good, she had to give him that, but she was better, and tonight's meeting was going to prove that. A quick glance in the hallway mirror was all it took to reassure herself that she was ready to face Danny Cooper's old mercenary buddy. It wasn't that she didn't have a name to put to the disarmingly attractive face, the trouble was that she had too many names, too many aliases, for just one man. Without his real name, or any other clues to his true identity, it had been damn near impossible to track him down, which was why she came up with The Plan, and the key to The Plan was looking the part.

She'd chosen tonight's outfit carefully, in anticipation of the blonde merc's imminent arrival. She'd considered wearing the red dress that so caught his attention at the Russian Embassy, but that would have been too full-on, a sure-fire way to raise his suspicions. Instead she chose a tight fitting silk blouse in the same vibrant shade of red, hoping that the colour would remind him of the outfit she'd worn that day, and of the delicate whisper of the fabric against his skin as they fought it out in that office. She also chose a pair of jeans so clingy that they could almost have been painted onto her skin. They were not the easiest of garments to slip in or out of, but she figured that slowing him down a bit was no bad thing. The tightness of her jeans meant that had to wear a thong, and she'd picked out a delicate lace one in a soft cream colour with a matching bra. She'd been aiming for 'irresistible' and, all modesty aside, she felt that she had achieved this. Judging from the expression on the blonde man's face when she opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile, he agreed.

"You do realise that there are easier ways to get a guy's attention than by issuing dozens of arrest warrants and attempting to get him put on the FBI's ten most wanted list, don't you?" he smiled. "I say 'attempted' because I have some friends in surprisingly high places who have taken steps to make sure that would never happen. You might want to bare that in mind, you know, just for future reference."

"Duly noted," Barnes replied with mock-contrition. "But I think you know I would much rather take you in myself than have some donut-munching traffic cop steal my thunder. I only intended to flush you out, and here you are, right on my doorstep!"

The merc gave a short grunt of amusement before taking his time giving her a long, deliberate look, his eyes lingering at the neckline of her blouse, where a few too many buttons were left unfastened, allowing a glimpse at the delicate cream lace beneath. Barnes noticed with silent satisfaction that her jeans also seemed to meet with his approval, his gaze sweeping down her legs and back again to rest where the tight denim hugged her hips bellow the slim strip of flesh that peeped out from underneath her blouse.

"So are you going to ask me in, or should I just wait here 'til your back-up arrives?" His words were accompanied by a confident, lop-sided smile that made her stomach flutter tantalisingly. He wasn't even slightly concerned that her obvious ploy to get his attention might result in anything more than a mild inconvenience. He was cocky and arrogant, and it should have been insulting that he considered her such a minimal threat, but that was all part of The Plan. By the end of the night she'd have wiped that smug expression off his face, and if she just so happened to enjoy doing it, well, that was a bonus.

"There is no back up Mr…?" she paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank, but he just kept smiling, unfazed by the gaping silence waiting to be filled by his name. "Still being mysterious then," she sighed. "And I'd hoped that we'd be able to sort this thing out like adults."

A slight tilt of his head an the broadening of his smile indicated that he had picked up on the implication in her words, and she stepped aside, allowing him to step into her apartment, and shut the door behind him.

"So what exactly did you have in mind, Agent Barnes?" he asked. "I know I left you in a tight spot with your bosses over the whole Russian Embassy thing, but you've got to understand that a man in my line of work has a certain vested interest in staying off the FBI's radar."

"And yet you boast of friends in high places, friends who could surely make a little thing like an arrest warrant just disappear."

"Yeah, they could make one disappear, maybe even two or three, but you put out thirty-six! Seemed like a cry for attention to me, so I figured I'd better find out why you wanted me so desperately."

He was mocking her. Was the man's vanity that boundless? Did he really think that the little spark of sexual chemistry that they'd shared at the embassy was what really motivated her to get his attention like this? She'd been planning to play out the scenario out a little differently, to perhaps let him plead for her understanding, creating the appearance of a bond between them before she reluctantly allowed him to seduce her, but he was definitely working off a different script. He had the arrogance to believe that she had orchestrated this meeting purely for the purposes of picking up from where the flirtation at the embassy had left off. Well, she could work with that. If anything it merely simplified matters.

"Do I really seem that desperate to you?" she asked, trying and failing to keep the challenging edge out of her voice.

"You certainly seem to be going out of your way to get my attention," he said, his eyes flicking down to her inadequately buttoned blouse for a moment.

"And does that bother you?" she asked, leaning against the hallway wall. She crossed her arms in a way that pushed her breasts up, allowing the red silk of her blouse to fall slightly further open, revealing a little more of the soft cream lace beneath.

He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before he replied. "That depends on what you have in mind."

Who was he kidding, trying to play it cool like that? He wanted her and they both knew it! Barnes unfolded her arms and stepped forward, laying one hand on his chest and fixing him with her best doe-eyed look. "I was thinking that we might be able to come to some kind of arrangement that would be mutually beneficial. A little quid pro quo, if you like."

"There's nothing you could offer me that would make me turn myself over to the FBI," he said, slipping his arms around her waist. "No offence. It's just not gonna happen."

"None taken," she replied, smoothing her hands up over his chest, beneath his leather jacket, before lacing her fingers together at the back of his neck. "But if you agree to answer some of my questions, I'm sure we could reach an agreement that would satisfy us both."

"Yeah, I bet we could," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was nothing like what she'd expected from a man like him, and although she'd been prepared for the fact that she might enjoy the experience, the reality affected her more deeply than she'd anticipated. His lips pressed softly against hers for a moment, before they parted to allow his tongue to gently trace the curve of her mouth, waiting for her to open up to him, which she did willingly. She had expected something far more forceful and passionate, but his kiss was soft and seductive. The heat was there, but he waited for her to respond to the gentle exploration of her mouth, rather than crushing their lips together and forcing her to meet his demands. It was Barnes who found herself deepening the kiss to something more aggressive and urgent, and although he met her every step of the way, it was she who was in danger of losing all sense of control. The tiny rational part of her mind that was screaming at her to stick to The Plan tried to assert itself, to remind her that she was supposed to be seducing him, not vice versa.

She reluctantly pulled back and studied his face. She was relieved to see that he wasn't unaffected by the kiss. The cool, clear blue of his irises had retreated from the darkness of his dilated pupils, and his look of amused curiosity had been replaced by one of desire and need. They were both breathing more heavily now, and as he tightened his grip on her waist, she could feel the hardness of his arousal pressed against her abdomen. She knew she was perilously close to losing control of the situation, and it was going to take some serious willpower to ensure that what her mind wanted triumphed over what her body was craving.

Barnes wavered again when he began kissing her neck, and she had to force herself to picture the look of contempt on her supervisor's face when she'd been forced to explain herself over the embassy incident. She thought of all the jokes and laughter at her expense that had followed her around, the mocking inquiries from her colleagues as to whether or not she'd tracked down her mystery man yet. She thought of the cases that should have been hers that had been handed over to her 'more reliable' male colleagues. She needed to hold on to the fact that, as tempting as it was to fall into bed with the man who was currently testing her resolve, he was still the cause of her greatest humiliation; and for that, he had to pay.

"Maybe we should… oh," he nearly lost her train of thought entirely as he began sucking on her earlobe, but the memory of him doing almost the same thing in the interrogation room of the embassy, merely to remove her earring, helped her to drag her wandering mind back to the task at hand. "..uh, we should move this out of the hallway. Don't you think?"

He sighed and pulled away. For a moment Barnes worried that what should have sounded like a reasonable suggestion under the circumstances had sounded instead like she was callously manoeuvring him into position, which, of course, she was. But then he smiled, and she knew that the game wasn't up yet, not by a long way.

"Lead the way," he said, moving his hands to her hips and turning her around so her back was facing him. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled, but when she didn't move straight away, he chuckled and gave her a playful little shove. "In your own time, Agent Barnes."

She laughed as she led him into the bedroom. As long as she managed to keep control of her raging hormones, this was going to be ridiculously easy. His hands were still resting on her hips, and naturally he was trying to steer her towards the bed. That, however, did not fit in with The Plan. If she allowed him to keep kissing and caressing her, she might not have the self-control she needed to pull this thing off. She was going to need to be a little more… proactive to get him into position.

Barnes spun round, hoping to catch him off guard, but as she turned his mouth was already on hers, dragging her back into a deep, melting kiss, as she struggled to push his jacket off his shoulders. She had been intending to get him as near naked and vulnerable as she could, in order to shift his focus from her body to what she was doing to his, but it was getting increasingly difficult to stick to her plan. His hands gripped her ass, pressing their bodies together and she couldn't suppress the little moan of anticipation that slipped out when she felt the solid heat of his erection grinding against her.

Her mind wandered all too easily to speculation on what that soft, probing tongue could achieve with other, more sensitive parts of her body, and as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of her blouse, gently trailing across the skin at the small of her back, she found herself considering what it would be like just to surrender to that touch entirely.

The Plan. She had to stick to The Plan, or he would use her and discard her again, and this time the humiliation would be that much worse because she would have been the weak-minded foolish woman that her colleagues already judged her to be. That thought was enough to fuel her anger again, so she perhaps approached the task of removing his t-shirt a little more forcefully than she intended.

He didn't object to the way she grabbed at his shirt and dragged it off, over his head; far from it, he seemed to enjoy her being a little aggressive. Once he was free from his shirt, one hand went back to cup her ass as the other settled at the back of her neck, guiding her mouth back to his. This time he gave her the kiss she'd been expecting in the hallway, demanding and bruising, but all the hotter for the teasing tenderness of the preceding kisses. Barnes ran her hands over his bare chest, and there was no denying that her body was responding to the feel of that muscular body, but in her mind she was repeating the words 'remember The Plan' over and over.

She needed him by the nightstand. Originally she had planned to have him stretched out on the bed, but she could see that that plan was out of the question. They'd done little more than make-out so far and she was already far more turned on than she'd expected to be. If she wasn't careful she'd be the one stretched out naked on the bed beneath him, moaning and begging for more as he fucked her through the mattress…

She grabbed at his belt and pulled him towards the opposite wall, next to the nightstand. He offered no resistance as she reversed their positions and shoved him hard against the wall.

"I've been fantasizing about this since the embassy," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled and let out a sigh as she began kissing his neck whilst her fingers pulled at his nipples. She kissed her way down his throat, noting the hitch in his breathing as she pinched a little harder, before swiping at one of his nipples with her tongue. His hands moved to gently hold her head as she licked further down his chest and across the tense muscles of his abdomen. She dropped to her knees as she reached the waistline of his jeans, and he moaned as she ran her fingers across the sharply defined outline of his hard-on, before unbuckling his belt.

He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her as she made short work of undoing his flies. He was not wearing underwear, so when she pulled his jeans down to mid thigh, his cock sprang free. Barnes had always been of the opinion that blowjobs were never a casual thing, they were a sexual favour to be bestowed only on a man who she had already established some kind of mutual understanding with. She knew that some women got off on sucking cock, but she didn't consider herself one of them. That said, as she leaned in and licked up the bead of pre-cum from the blonde mercenary's cock, she felt a sharp tug of arousal low in her abdomen that could not entirely be explained away by the pressure of her jeans pulled tight across her clit as she knelt at his feet.

She looked up at him as she slowly licked up the length of his cock, from balls to tip. He was still watching her, but his eyes were halfway closed, and his lips were slightly parted. She ran her tongue around the tip a few times before taking the head into her mouth, using one hand to work the shaft. He moaned, his hands tightening in her hair as he rested his head back against the wall. She steadily licked and sucked, trying to ignore how much she was enjoying the scent and taste of him, trying desperately not to dwell on the possibility of him wanting to return the favour. She closed her eyes and took more of him into her mouth, encouraged by they way he was moaning and running his fingers through her hair. For a moment she was lost in the in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, wanting to wring more of those wordless moans from his body until he was so fired up that he would do anything she asked.

For a split second she considered sticking to the deal she'd pretended to strike with him, but when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, she saw that his eyes were closed. It was the moment she'd been waiting for, and she wasn't going to let it slip by just because she was attracted to him. She carefully reached out with her free hand and slid the top drawer of the nightstand open, never taking her eyes off his face. If he opened his eyes now she may be able to explain away reaching into the nightstand as searching for lube or a condom, but once she actually had the…

"Looking for this?" a man's voice said from behind her. The blonde man shoved her away at the sound of the stranger's voice, and Barnes only just had enough time to throw out a hand behind her to stop herself from falling flat on her ass.

"For fuck's sake, Gu-"

"Dude!" the newcomer interrupted. "No names in front of the Federal Agent!"

Barnes turned to look at the man, and wasn't completely surprised to find that she recognised him as the man who had given the merc the shot of antidote outside the embassy, before whisking him off in the back of a van.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded as she got to her feet.

"More to the point, what the hell is that?" the blonde man demanded as he nodded to the syringe the other man was holding up. Almost as an after thought he pulled his jeans back up.

"This is enough ketamine to knock you out for a week, dude," he replied. "Actually, it's enough to knock an entire football team out for a month. You do know that giving him this much in one dose was likely to kill him don't you?"

Barnes glared at him. "I wasn't going to give him all of it at once!"

"Fucking amateurs," the bespectacled man grunted dismissively.

"So that was your plan?" the blonde man asked, having the nerve to sound hurt. "Distract me for long enough for you to pump me full of a lethal dose of ketamine?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" Barnes protested. "There was no way you were going to let me take you in willingly so…"

"Damn fucking right there wasn't!"

Barnes bit her lip. This was not going well. She had to find a way to salvage something from this.

"Jesus Christ! How long were you standing there?" he asked his friend.

"Long enough to see you were in trouble, bro. And considering what would have happened if I hadn't been here, you should be thanking me right about now."

The blonde man glared at him for a moment, before sighing heavily. "Yeah, you're right I guess. It's just…"

"I get it, dude. You were in your happy place," he smirked.

"Look, I know the ketamine was a mistake," Barnes said, stepping in front of the merc and placing her hands on his chest. "But there's no reason we can't go back to our little arrangement."

"You have got to be kidding!" the newcomer scoffed. "What else do you think she's got stashed around the place?"

"You tell me," he replied, looking at Barnes thoughtfully. "If you found the syringe, I'm guessing you've already done a thorough search of the place."

Barnes smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, leaning her body in close against his. Despite the interruption, he was still hard, and Barnes rolled her hips a little, letting him know that she was still prepared to take care of that for him.

"The last time we met, you did say you owed me one," she murmured. "How about we forget about the ketamine and stick to our original arrangement. Then we're even. No harm no foul."

"Seriously dude?" the newcomer asked as his friend wrapped his arms around Barnes' waist and kissed her.

Barnes knew that she could salvage something from this mess. The merc obviously still wanted her, and she couldn't make herself really feel regret for a change of plan that involved letting him do all the things she'd been fantasising about. Maybe he would answer her questions, or maybe he wouldn't, but right now there wasn't much she could do to force him to comply. The best she could hope for was to keep him here for a while and see what intel she could charm out of him. If he left her apartment now, she'd be no better off that when he left her outside the embassy.

With this in mind, she tried to ignore the man grumbling behind her, and tried to focus on kissing the half-naked man in front of her. He would surely tell his friend to get lost so they could pick up from where they left off. Any minute now. No normal man would ever even consider having sex in front of one of his friends, especially when said friend was just standing there, muttering under his breath.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking away from the kiss. "I can't do this with him just standing there watching us! It's creepy!"

"Well, my friend here has a long and colourful history of being a complete fucking retard when it comes to women, and I'm not gonna leave him alone with a chick who was, until five minutes ago, planning on shooting him up with a lethal amount of horse tranquilisers!"

"I told you already, I wasn't going to-" the blonde man sighed and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her mid-sentence.

"Let's just assume that no one is going to try and kill each other for the rest of the evening. Deal?"

Barnes nodded.

"Good." He smiled at her, before looking at his friend and asking: "Do you remember Vienna?"

"Dude, I'm not sure that…"

"Emma," he interrupted, "if at any point you want to stop, just say 'get the fuck out' and we're gone. Is that clear?"

She frowned, not sure what he was really getting at. The fact that he had used her first name threw her completely, so she just nodded.

"I need to hear you say it," the blonde man insisted.

"If I want you to go I say 'get the fuck out', but why…"

He didn't let her finish, and she was too caught up in the soft slide of his tongue exploring her mouth again to really object. She willed herself to forget the presence of the other man in her bedroom, and was doing fairly well until she felt a hand brush the hair away from the back of her neck. And then there were two men kissing her, one if front of her, his lips pressed against her own, his hands gently caressing the small of her back beneath her blouse again; and one behind her, holding her hair away from her neck as he kissed and sucked at the exposed flesh.

Now the blonde man's words made sense. Her first thought was to push them both away and scream 'get the fuck out!' at the top of her lungs, but she hesitated. Later she would be able to justify allowing the situation to continue by putting it down to her determination to find out what she could about the blonde man, to find some way of getting him to back up her version of events as to what really happened at the Russian Embassy. But at that moment, as she hesitated, she knew that curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wanted to know how it would feel to give in to what was happening. She wanted the blonde man so badly it hurt, and if having him meant that there was another pair of hands and lips to kiss and caress her, she was more than willing to accept that. The blonde man had been adamant about setting the rules and giving her an out if things went too far, so she wouldn't even have to sleep with the other guy if she didn't want to.

All this passed through her mind in seconds, although she must have tensed up for a moment because the blonde man pulled away. "Do you want this?" he asked. She nodded, reaching behind her for the hand of his friend and placing it on her hip.

"I'll take that as a yes," the friend murmured in her ear, making her shiver with anticipation.

She'd thought of the strange man who had appeared out of nowhere to come to his friend's rescue as he lay minutes away from certain death on the grass verge at the foot of the embassy's wall. She'd thought about him because she'd relived every second of that day over and over in her mind, searching for a clue to the blonde man's identity, for any tiny half-forgotten detail that might lead her to him. All she'd been able to recall about his strange friend with the glasses was that he had complemented her on her dress, and she had a dim recollection of his smirking mouth beneath that ridiculous moustache. She hadn't really got much more of a look at him there in her bedroom either, as her attention had mostly been on his blonde friend, but rather than being unsettled by this, she found the idea of this dangerous, unknown man touching her strangely erotic. She knew little more about him than she did his friend, but the blonde man had at least let slip the first letter of the newcomer's name, and so she thought of him as 'G'.

G kissed her neck again as his hands slipped around her waist and began unfastening her jeans. His blonde friend also kissed and licked at her throat on the other side, as he unbuttoned her blouse. There was an almost dreamlike unreality to it all as she stood there between them whilst they undressed her. As the man in front of her finished unbuttoning her blouse, the man behind her slipped it off her shoulders whilst the first man took over the job of peeling off her jeans. When her blouse slipped from G's fingers, he unfastened her bra, and that too fell to the floor. She leaned back against him as he cupped her breasts in his hands, and he supported her as she lifted one foot, then the other as the blonde man in front of her stripped her of her jeans faster than she would have thought possible.

There was something a bit eerie in the way that they worked so smoothly as a team to strip away her clothes, but there was no sense of either man striving for dominance. They each played an equal part in what was going on, as if they were confident that there was no competition for her body or her affections. They intended to share her, and far from making her feel cheap, it made her feel valued and powerful. Never in her wildest fantasies had she ever considered the possibility of having sex with more than one man at a time, but they made the idea seem like the most natural thing in the world.

G finger's tugged and pinched at her nipples, experimentally at first, but with increasing pressure until he found the level that made her take a sharp intake of breath. She could feel his lips curl into a smile, still pressed against her neck, and he eased pressure on his fingers for a moment, before pinching her nipples again with just the right amount of force to make her moan.

The blonde merc was still crouched at her feet, and as his friend teased from her more breathless little moans, he ran his hands up the back of her legs and squeezed her butt as he pressed a single, firm kiss on the small patch of lace at her crotch.

"Fuck!" Barnes cried out at the sudden heat of the man's mouth pressed against her panties, and then she let out a small moan of disappointment as it just as quickly moved away.

Then she felt G's hand against her cheek as he turned her head to the side, and his other hand moved to her hip, encouraging her to turn towards him. As she twisted round to face him, their lips met and she opened up to him, savouring the hot slide of his tongue into her mouth. He tasted good, like the blueberry flavoured tea she sometimes drank when she couldn't sleep, and there was a slight undertone of mint too, clean and sweet and totally unexpected. She braced her hands lightly against his chest, pleasantly surprised at the well toned muscle that she could feel beneath his clothes. He was at least as fit as his blonde friend, and the thought of having two such men in her bed sent a hot thrill through her body, settling as a raw ache between her legs.

She slipped her hands beneath G's shirt to push it off his broad shoulders, but as he hands reached under the fabric she felt the strap of what was undoubtedly a shoulder holster for a gun. She stopped kissing him immediately and snatched back her hands as if she'd been burnt.

G laughed. "If I was planning to use it, do you really think I'd let you see it first?" he asked, slipping off his shirt and shrugging his way free from the holster. "I'll leave it in the hallway, if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah, I guess."

She watched him carry the gun, still in its holster, to the doorway, and for the first time since she'd given the men her silent permission, she felt vulnerable and unsure as to whether she wanted to continue. Just as the rational part of her mind started to scream at her to get these two thugs the fuck out of her apartment, she felt the strong, reassuring arms of the blonde man encircle her waist from behind.

"He won't hurt you," he murmured in to her ear. "He was angry about the ketamine but he won't hurt you. Even if he wanted to, I wouldn't let him."

Those words weren't quite as reassuring as they seemed. G was obviously a man capable and willing to react violently, but even if the blonde merc would protect her from him, who would protect her from the merc?

This thought troubled her somewhat as G walked back into the room, pulling his wife-beater undershirt off over his head as he did so. Barnes suddenly noticed that the two men had virtually the same tattoos covering the upper part of their right arms. She reached up and traced the coils of the dragon inked into the blonde man's arm, and G smiled. "We've known each other a long time."

"What do the dragons mean?" she asked.

"Long story," the blonde man sighed.

She was about to push him for a proper answer, when his fingers began lightly trailing across her belly, and sliding into her panties. She struggled for breath as the rough pads of his finger tips brushed against her, coaxing her open until his fingers dipped into the sweet, smooth stickiness of her arousal. Two of his fingers held her open as a third teased her clit with flicks and long strokes of varying pressure, and her legs shook as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.

At some point she must have closed her eyes, but she opened them again when she felt the slick, wet swipe of a tongue against her breast. G's lips closed around her nipple, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nub, before he dragged his teeth across it. His facial hair tickled and scratched at her overly sensitised skin, and she ran her hands down his hard muscular back as he cupped her breasts in his hands and alternated between using his fingers and his mouth first on one hardened, pink tipped nipple then the other. The blonde man quickened the pace of his fingers rubbing at her clit and she cried out, dragging her nails up G's back as she came. Her legs shook and threatened to give way beneath her, but then the blonde man scooped her up and lay her on the bed.

She lay there panting for a moment, but then the blonde man reached down and pulled away the damp lace thong, dropping it on the floor. He pushed her legs apart and knelt between them, rubbing the wide, slightly calloused tip of his thumb against her swollen clit, making her gasp. G sat on the bed next to her and kissed her deep and slow, so she didn't see the blonde man as he dipped his head and worked that soft, giving tongue over her clitoris. She moaned into G's mouth as the blonde man lifted her legs on to his shoulders and worked his tongue on, around and inside her. G kissed her hungrily, his hands running over her smooth pale skin, stopping occasionally to pinch and tease her nipples.

Barnes had one hand at the back of the blonde man's head, her fingers grasping at his short hair, urging him to just please god, just keep doing what he was doing. This left her with one hand free, so she reached over to the conspicuous bulge in G's jeans and began stroking his hard-on through the thick fabric. He made a low, broken sounding growl at the back of his throat as she touched him, and taking this as a good sign, she began tugging at his belt buckle, trying to work it free. It was of a strange design, and she couldn't work out how to open it.

"Uh, you'd probably better leave that to me," G smiled, carefully pushing her hand away. "There's a trick to it."

She never saw exactly what the trick was, because as he unfastened the buckle, the blond man slipped two fingers inside her, and her eyes rolled back as she arched back off the bed with a keening cry. The combination of both his fingers and his mouth soon brought her to a shuddering climax, and she almost felt relief as he moved his mouth away, kissing the inside of her thighs as he continued to fuck her slowly with his fingers. He seemed to know when to ease back and let her recover a little.

She felt a hand lightly grip her wrist and she opened her eyes to see G bring her hand to his face and plant a kiss on her palm, before guiding her hand to his cock. She gripped his straining erection, working her hand along its length for a dozen strokes or so, and he let out a low moan of appreciation. She watched his face for a moment, but when she glanced down and saw the pool of pre-cum collecting at the tip of his cock, she just knew she had to taste him. She twisted her upper body round towards him and guided his cock towards her mouth. He groaned as her tongue darted out and lapped up the clear sticky fluid, and he knelt on the bed, bracing his hands against the wall at the head of the bed, so that he could lean over and angle his cock down into her mouth

The angle was good, but Barnes decided it could be better, so she slid one hand behind his thigh and pulled at him. He soon got the message and straddled her, pushing his cock down into her waiting mouth. There was no denying it this time, she was definitely getting off on having this strange man's cock in her mouth and she made sure to show him how much she was enjoying the way he was fucking her mouth. She moaned and grasped his hips, encouraging him to thrust gently into her mouth in time with her own movements. He kept one hand braced against the wall for balance, and the other he used to support her head.

She felt empty and bereft when the blonde man slowly withdrew his fingers, and then she heard the sound of him dropping his jeans to the floor. She pushed at G 's hips and he drew back.

"You okay?" he asked, pushing away rogue strands of hair that were plastered to her face with sweat.

"Yes," she replied with a coy smile. "I just want to see."

He nodded and threw himself down on the bed next to her, so she could see his friend standing naked at the foot of the bed. The blonde man gave her that cocky, lop-sided smile as he tore open the foil of a condom packet, and she stared, mesmerised as he rolled the condom on to his cock. He reached down and grabbed her ankles, dragging her down the bed until her legs dangled over the edge. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder before leaning in and kissing her. She could taste herself on his mouth, mixed in with his own scent, and she put her arms round his neck drawing out the kiss as his tongue reclaimed her mouth. She felt the tip of his cock brush against her for a moment, and then, without warning, he buried his full length inside her, deep and hard.

She moaned, surprised by the sudden, fluid movement, and he waited for a moment, giving her body a chance to adjust. He kissed and licked at her neck, before gently biting and sucking at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She knew that he was marking her, and that come the morning there would be an ugly little bruise that would require a thick layer of cover-up, but she didn't care.

He began to slowly grind into her; small, controlled movements at first, building up to long, deep thrusts that made her cry out, cursing and moaning as she dug her nails into his arms and shoulders. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and the leg that was resting on his shoulder was in constant danger of slipping off, as she was beginning to lack the strength to keep holding it up. The blonde man seemed to notice the shaking in her leg, and he held it in place, planting a kiss on the inside of her leg as he fucked her harder and faster.

She turned her head to see if G was enjoying watch his friend fuck her, half-expecting to feel ashamed and embarrassed if he was. When she saw the look of awe mixed with desire on his face however, she felt beautiful and proud, and there was nothing awkward or untoward about the fact that he was watching them and so obviously enjoying it.

"Emma…"

She turned her gaze back to the merc at the sound of her name, and their eyes locked. She was close, even closer after seeing G get off on watching them. The merc brushed his thumb over her lips and she opened her mouth and sucked it. He moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic, then he took his thumb from her mouth and rubbed at her clit. It only took a couple of strokes to push her over the edge, and as her body clenched and spasmed around him, the merc groaned and emptied himself inside her.

He let her leg fall away and braced his weight on his hands either side of her head for a moment as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Dude, lay down before you fall down," his friend said, vacating his spot on the bed. The blonde man carefully withdrew, holding the condom in place until he was well clear, before removing it and knotting it, dumping it on the nightstand. He stretched out on the bed looking sated and content.

Barnes propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the man standing naked in front of her, one hand still loosely griping his hard-on.

"So have you got another condom or what?" she asked, smiling at the way he was looking at her.

"You sure?" he asked, giving her one last chance to back out.

"Don't make me ask twice," she said, reaching between her legs and making a show of touching herself for his benefit.

He smiled and rifled through the pockets of his jeans where they lay in a heap on the floor. It seemed to take no time at all for him to slip the condom on and get Barnes on all fours on the bed next to his friend. G ran his hands across her back, nudging her knees a little further apart, before slowly pushing his cock inside her.

Barnes' body was already buzzing and a little raw, so she appreciated the slow, tender way he rocked himself into her, letting the sensations build slowly but steadily. The blonde man smiled and gently brushed the hair from her face, and she leaned into the touch. G was fucking her every bit as slowly and sweetly as the merc had been hot and intense, and Barnes found that, like everything else they'd done that evening, the two men's actions complimented each other perfectly.

She really didn't think her body was capable of another climax, but somehow he coaxed her tired body into one last trembling orgasm. Only after she had moaned and clutched at his hand resting on her hip, did he speed things up a little so that he too could come, groaning as he managed a last few urgent thrusts inside her.

Barnes collapsed onto the blonde man's chest, and he tucked his arm around her shoulders. G disposed of the used condom, and lay on his side behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. After a moment's hesitation, the blonde man shifted his arm to encompass his friend in his embrace. It was unlikely that they could stay like that for long, not without him losing all feeling in his arm, but for a short while at least, the three of them could lie in each other's arms, tired but content.

* * *

Chance was suspicious the moment Guerrero volunteered to fetch them all something to drink, and his suspicions were only confirmed when he returned from the kitchen with a coupe of cans of soda. Either Agent Barnes didn't notice that Guerrero had already opened hers, or she took it to be some kind of chivalrous gesture on his part. Either way, she gulped it down and was out cold in under a minute.

"Did you really have to dose her soda?" Chance complained.

Guerrero rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. Unless you were really planning on sticking around and answering a bunch of stupid questions."

Chance sighed and stood up. "No, I suppose not." He took the half-empty can of soda from her hand and placed it on the nightstand, before pulling the sheet up over the agent and rather self consciously tucking her in.

"Dude, you have seriously cracked," Guerrero chuckled.

"What?" Chance asked, his defensive tone only confirming his suspicions.

"You really liked her. That's why you wanted to pull a Viennese Waltz, isn't it?"

"No, I just knew that you weren't going to leave us alone so…"

"Nothing to do with the fact that it would be easier for you not to get attached if you saw her fuck me too?"

Chance looked at him with a blank expression, giving nothing away. "It won't mess with her memory, will it? Whatever you dosed her with?" he asked.

"Why?" Guerrero asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Can't stand the thought that she won't remember fucking you?"

"No, I'm a bit more concerned that she won't remember giving her consent, you asshole! If she doesn't remember actually wanting to do what we just did…"

"Relax, Chance. She'll remember. I just gave her something to send her off to sleep, that's all. She probably needs the rest. I did her a favour!"

"I'm not sure Agent Barnes is going to see it that way," Chance said doubtfully.

As Chance retrieved his clothes from the floor, Guerrero discreetly retrieved a miniature digital camera from where it had been concealed amidst a stack of paperback books. He _could_ deal with Chance's outstanding arrest warrants one by one, but it would be faster and simpler to exert a little pressure on Agent Barnes herself and make her clean up her own mess. The threat of every employee with an FBI email address receiving a copy of the footage from tonight's events should be enough to ensure her compliance. He'd block out his and Chance's faces first of course, but it really didn't matter who she was having a three-way with, just the fact that it had been caught on camera would be enough to humiliate her and make her position untenable.

"I guess Winston will have to pull some strings with SFPD to do something about those arrest warrants after all," Chance said.

"Don't sweat it dude. I'm already on it."

"I probably shouldn't ask, should I?"

"Nope," Guerrero replied carefully collecting the used condoms, soda cans and the syringe full of ketamine, storing them carefully away in zip-lock bags before dumping them in his bag. "Not when you know you're not going to like the answer."

"Just don't get her fired, okay?"

Guerrero sighed and shook his head. "Dude, you really have gone soft!"


End file.
